


Aftermath

by lln



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Episode Tag, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Superboy whump, caring jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: What happened to Conner after he was shot by Mercy.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was floating around my head for a week, so I had to write it.   
I'm using my Superman info from Smallville.   
Let me know what you think.

“This guy just saved my life.”

Conner could hear the other boy speaking to someone, praising the fact he had saved him. However, his mind was focused on was the pain that had exploded from his chest and shoulder, as he slid down the side of the crushed car.

It was nothing like he had ever felt before.

After the attack back at the Luthor Farm, Conner knew that bullets couldn’t hurt him, they just bounced off of his chest, leaving not even a bruise, but he now knew that there was something out there that could hurt him.

And hurt it did.

Conner gasped in pain, as he felt the bullet wounds pulse. He reached out to grab something and Conner felt the other boy grab a hold of his wrist. He could feel the bullets still lodged in his chest and shoulder, the clone knew that the bullets needed to come out.

A memory flashed through Conner’s mind.

_A gunshot sounded, causing Conner to turn towards the sound. In slow motion, he saw a green coloured bullet coming towards him. Instinctively, he put his hand out to catch the bullet, only to be shocked when the bullet went straight through his hand and embedded itself into his shoulder._

_Conner shouted out in pain, as his body was thrown to the ground by the bullet’s impact, he continued to shout out as someone called out his name._

_“Clark?” It was a man, “Clark!” Conner heard footsteps getting closer, before the man rolled Conner over onto his back._

_“Dad?” Conner called out in pain._

_“I’ve got you son,” The man carefully took a hold of Conner and began to drag him into their farmhouse as Conner screamed._

_All Conner could do was writher around on the floor in pain as his “dad” and “mum” got to work to try and fix the situation. He could see his mum heating a knife at the stove, while his dad ripped open his shirt to get to the wound. Conner looked down at his shoulder and could see pulsing black veins spreading from the wound. _

_“Hang in there son,” His dad reassured him, “We’ll fix this.”_

_“He’s dying,” His mum handed the knife to his dad, “The poison is spreading too fast.”_

_“It’s okay,” His dad positioned the knife at the entry wound, in a attempt to dig the bullet out., “I’m going to get it out.”_

_The slight touch had Conner screaming out in an agonising manner, his mum running her hand through his hair to keep him calm and telling him to hold on as his dad switched to a pair of pliers to grab a hold of the bullet. _

_“Clark, you’ve got to hold still.”_

_“Hold on baby. Dad’s going to get it,” He could vaguely hear his mum cry out as he stopped breathing, and darkness began to creep against the edges of his vision, “Hold on baby.”_

_But Conner lost the battle to stay conscious as darkness took its hold, just as the bullet was pulled from his shoulder._

Conner gasped as the memory ended, he could feel himself fading and knew he needed to get the bullets out. It took effort but Conner was able to turn his head and faced the boy his saved.

“Out,” Conner gasped, reaching up to grab at the front leather outfit the boy was wearing, “Bullets . . . out!”

“Yeah. We’ll help,” The boy agreed straight away, taking Conner’s hand within his own, “Right Dick? Only fair, you saved me, we’ll save you. We’ll take you back to the tower and get you some help. Right Dick?”

Dick looked up at Kori, worry painted across his face.

“Jason,” Dick started, “With his wounds, I don’t think we’ll make it to the tower in time.”

“What?! No!”

“By the sound of his breathing, a bullet has pierced his lung.” Dick tried to reason with Jason, “He won’t survive much longer.”

“Then let’s go now!” Jason all but shouted angrily, “Heroes save people, not leave them to die.”

“Jason . . .” Kori tried sadly, “We’re not going to leave him.” 

“Out . . . “ Conner groaned louder, causing the trio to look back towards him, “Bullets . . . out.”

“Don’t worry, dude,” Jason reassured him, squeezing his hand.

“Heal . . .” Conner gasped, trying to get his point across, “Bullet . . . out . . . heal.”

“Okay we can work with that,” Dick’s eyes lit up, as he processed Conner’s words, “Jason pass me your emergency first aid kit. We’ll need scissors, tweezers and lots of gauze.”

Jason let go of Conner’s hand and rummaged through his utility belt. It took only seconds to find the necessary equipment and handed it off to the former Robin.

Dick quickly got to work. Using the scissors, Dick got rid of Conner’s shirt with a few snips. Conner frowned as the shirt was taken off his body, he liked that shirt.

“That’s not right,” Kori commented on the sight of the bullet wounds. Painful looking black veins stretched out from the entry wounds and blood oozed out and down Conner’s chest.

Dick frowned at the wounds, something was familiar about what he was seeing.

“Come on Dick!” Jason shouted, “Get ‘em out.”

“Right,” Dick looked Conner in the eyes, “Not going to lie, this will hurt.”

Conner grunted in agreement and gritted his teeth, “Hurry . . . please,” He could feel himself slipping towards the darkness and Conner knew he wouldn’t be awake for much longer.

Dick nodded and got to work, he knew he had to work fast. Going for the bullet in the lung first, Dick dug the tweezers into the bleeding wound and began to search for the edge of the bullet. Dick was quick and efficient, remembering the times he had done the same for Bruce. The bullet was deep, but Dick was able to grab a hold of it and slowly drag it out.

Conner screamed out in agony as the bullet was removed, he felt himself slip into darkness as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body went limp, his head falling against Jason’s shoulder. His breathing started to wheeze and sound off.

“What th-” Dick frowned at the bullet, as he held it up into the light. The bullet glowed a faint sickly green.

“Is that what I think it is?” Jason asked in confusion.

“Not sure,” Dick dropped the bullet into the lid of the first aid kit, before he got to work on the last bullet wound.

“What is it?” Kori asked, “Why are you guys weird about the bullet?”

Dick bit his lip as he dug around for the other bullet, “It looks like the bullet is made from kryptonite.”

“And why is that strange?”

“Well,” Dick frowned, this bullet was deeper than the other one, “Kryptonite is only good for hurting one type of person on Earth, it doesn’t hurt humans. So there would be no reason for someone to use bullets made from the stuff and then shoot a random person. Unless . . .”

“Unless, what?”

“Unless,” Jason interrupted, “The person getting shot was somehow related to Superman.”

“Got it,” Dick pulled the last bullet out of Conner’s shoulder, “Jason have you got anything lead-lined in your belt? We need to make sure the radiation is blocked, and then his healing should work.”

Jason shook his head, “I got nothing on me.”

“What if we just get the bullets away from him?” Kori asked, “That should work right?”

“Yeah, it should,” Dick agreed.

Kori picked up the bullets and cupped them in her hands. Her eye lit up bright green and her hands glowed orange. Using her powers Kori melted the bullets together, before turning around and using all her strength to throw the bullets as far as she could. The bullets disappeared beyond the skyline.

With the bullets gone, the trio looked down at Conner, waiting for the healing to kick in. It took a moment but before their eyes, they watched as the black veins slowly receded and Conner’s breathing evened out. The open bullet wounds closed themselves up, leaving behind only blood smeared down Conner’s chest. Jason frowned as Conner stayed unconscious against his shoulder.

“Well that’s impressive.” Kori stated, “Good work Dick.”

“Let’s get him back to the tower now,” Jason butted in, “Make sure he’s really fine.”

“Okay, okay,” Dick patted Jason on the shoulder, “We’ll take him back, get both of you checked out.”

“How are we going to get back? I don’t think Deathstroke is going to give us a lift.” Jason snarked.

“Well boys,” Kori smiled, “You’re lucky followed Dick and save his ass.” She swung a key ring around her finger, “I’ve got a ride we can use and I can get us there in no time.”

“Great,” Dick pulled out his phone, “I’ll let the others know to head back and meet us there.”

“Yeah, be prepared to have your ass chewed out, Dick,” Kori warned, “Being a martyr like that, isn’t going to help win any favours.”

Kori bent down and used her strength to help lift the unconscious Conner off of Jason. She hooked an arm around his waist, Jason on the other side, helping as best he could, as they wandered over to her car, leaving Dick to make his phone call.

**THE END**


End file.
